


The Ugly Duckling At Beauxbatons

by thebiroxboy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Beauxbatons, Bullying, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Gay, Lesbian Character, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebiroxboy/pseuds/thebiroxboy
Summary: Beauxbatons was a school that was known not only for their air of mystery and elegance but for the beauty of their students as well, somehow it seemed that every student there was made of something attractive and beautiful...But it is a little weird to think that every student can be that pretty, right?That's what Luciano Lozano thinks... after all he'd never been called cute or pretty or handsome or elegant or anything of the sort!Yeah, he is definitely the odd one at this school, big nose, tired eyes, imperfections all over his face, greasy hair and wrinkled handmade clothes... yeah he is the odd one out trying to survive on a world where everyone is beautiful and everyone... is an asshole!But even so with those hardships he believes in being bright! he thinks that life can be happy and pretty... someday, after all this is a school of magic right?! and magic can accomplish anything...right?And so with a small team of misfits and other odd ones, he tries his best even when heartbreak is on his way and even his beloved one is against him..So it begins another story that I will be releasing periodically, the story of the ugly duckling at a magic school!
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character(s)/Other(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1: They Call Me Ugly

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, welcome.  
> I don't know if someone has written this, probably they had, I didn't research. But I always toyed with the idea of someone...odd looking at a place where most everyone are assume to be stunning and beautiful. I thought that, they seem to imply that all students on Beauxbatons are (conventionally) beautiful but that can't be the case at all! There are many types of people that look so different in the world and there are some ''beautiful'' people that are not that nice... so I thought of kind of a cinderella story/ ugly duckling being at Beauxbatons.
> 
> And I finally got around to think of the exact plot I want to get going so here it is!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy the first few ideas and let me know what you think!  
> .
> 
> I need to place a few disclaimers though. The first chapter is fast paced due to being more of an introductory chapter of the main characters and their main issues, things will get darker and might get sexual as well but hopefully nothing to be upset about alright? I will try to make my characters old enough before anything happens between them as well.
> 
> With that out of the way. Let's get to it!

Chapter 1: They Call Me Ugly.

You are probably wondering how a person who is called (by his friends) the nicest person they know ended up like this...

In front of a laughing crowd, under a reflector, covered in paint and mud, hair and clothes destroyed in a mess and worse of all, the one he loves...well... 'loved', among that laughing crowd...

How did Luciano Lozano ended up running in shame through the halls of the palace with tears streaming down his eyes while his friends were trying to find him and comfort him...   
How his heart ended up so broken he ended up finding by accident the treasured fountain that could turn him into something beautiful...

So how did all happen?

Let's recall everything.. from the beginning.

This story starts with Carmen Lozano.

Carmen Lozano was not a rich woman, far from it. She grew up in poverty and even married in it! She lived in it until her husband died and she had to have their kid alone in poverty as well... But even after all that she kept living, living on a small, small apartment hidden on a small alley of Madrid, Spain.

After her husband died she was left alone with her child, Luciano, (whom she named after her husband), was a kid that the nurses described (in private) weird looking. He had a big nose and pale skin that was plastered on big brown freckles, they suspected he had some sort of vitiligo but didn't look too much into it. 

After leaving the hospital, Carmen took care of herself and her kid the best she could! she was desperate to find a job so she landed on a textile factory making clothes a dozen a minute for a few euros that she used to pay a caretaker to look after Luciano when she was working and for clothing and food.

She got older quickly under the hard work, the long hours and the mistreatment of her boss but she kept going with hope that Luciano could be a happy, healthy kid with a bright future.

She believed so much in the future, in hope and miracles, she believed so much that she wasn't so surprised when Luciano started to show signs of magic. He started to clap and bubbles would come out of nowhere, he would cry and rain would fall even on a sunny day, he would smile and her world seemed happier but maybe that was only her motherly love and not magic itself.

When he got his invitation to go to a mysterious school for witches and wizards called Bauxbatons she got so excited she almost fainted. The invitation came from a man who identified himself as Monsieur Monte. He said he was a teacher at this school and he just happened to live nearby and wanted Luciano to go and learn magic.

They were both so excited that when she received the list of school supplies she only whimpered for a bit seeing at how expensive all these textbooks, beakers, cauldrons and other essentials were.

But this is what she always wanted, she wanted Luciano to be happy, she wanted him to be bright and have his life filled with wonders and magic surely could do that, right?! well she certainly hoped so! because she took all of her savings she had and met Monsieur Monte at the only magical market Madrid had. She bought everything second handed of course, from the books to the wand and she thought of saving even a couple of pennies by making the uniform herself!

And so she did, she worked day and night to make everything, from the pants to the cape to the shirt and the toughest of all, the hat. She made all of this even working on her break and lunch hours.

And so when he finally got dressed on that baby blue uniform she was so proud to see her own son looking cute and elegant on the clothes she made herself! she thought he looked like the most beautiful creature she'd seen.

But... Luciano knew better, he knew from a while that he wasn't 'cute' he had that weird nose and face with spots all over, tired eyes because he can't sleep unless his mom was home from work, and she arrived pretty late sometimes... He had greasy hair and some of his teeth were crooked as well... he knew all these things because kids in the neighborhood always pointed them out.

He wished he looked more like his mom, she had pale skin and skinny body, but that was probably because she never ate too much. She would rather him have most of the food, but even so! she had long black hair that reached her hips, honey eyes that were filled with love and her face, as old as it was now, looked like a doll's.

Yeah, he wished he looked more like her but instead he looks like..whatever he looks! but he wanted to believe things were going to get better soon, after all... he was a wizard! he had something nobody else on the neighborhood had, nobody on the apartment building, nobody at his old school! he could learn so many things at this new school and then, with enough luck, he could give his mom a happy easy life.

He hoped for so many things and wished for even more but days later he found out many truths of this world. Not everyone is beautiful and not everyone is nice.

He stood out, a lot. From the clothes he wore to the wand he used to the pigment of his skin even. He stood out a lot.

This castle...this palace was beautiful, hallways that extended for several meters and were decorated on moving art and portraits of beautiful elegant witches. Golden sculptures and gentle sounds at the time of eating and murals painted by the most amazing artists decorating their classrooms. And in this beautiful place he stood out like a sore thumb.

At first it started with odd looks, a kid with handmade clothes that were a bit too loose on the sides and a crooked hat made of Felt. He seemed tired all the time and people would just stare wondering if he was sorted in the right school.

Then he got prescribed with glasses and it seemed like the combination was completed, it seemed this invited people to just be mean around him. Before they gave him odd looks but when he got the glasses he seemed to fit the entire profile of a meek kid that would do anything people said and even if it wasn't true the other students made sure it felt that way.

Thiago Alphonse was the one to perpetuate this kind of behaviour. He was in the same class as Luciano and was described and named by other students as the 'Dark Beauty of Portugal'

Thiago had dark brown eyes on tanned skin, he was tall for his age and beautiful black curls always slicked back with hair products. He had a small following that would bother Luciano, demanding he would do their homework and their chores around class. Which was weird since Luciano thought he only got above average grades, not too shabby but enough to be considered hard working he guessed.

They would bother him, call him names and push him around when teachers were not looking, he didn't say anything about it thought because he was used to these sort of things around his hometown.

''Hey!'' Thiago yelled at him when class was over and the teachers were long gone. ''Ugly rat face! get this list of ingredients for me by the end of next class, will you?'' he said shoving a piece of parchment on his hands.

He read it and realized something quickly. ''But, we were supposed to prepare these last week, you haven't done any?'' he questioned and was pushed harshly to a desk next to him. ''Well I had things to do, now get this done before I put purple spots on top of those ugly shit stains you have on your face'' he growled and Luciano only managed to nod. There were a few laughs of the remaining students and then they left.

Luciano took a moment to compose himself and fixed his clothes a bit before getting up, smiling to himself and getting ready to head to the potions lab before the next class.

'You have a galaxy on your face' would say his mom when he told her that other kids on the neighborhood made fun of his freckles. He tried to think about that as he made his way quickly before the next class started.

He never told his mom what was going on at this school. No, he wanted to act like all was well and he was happy, he had to endure it until he graduated! he needed to graduate and get a good job soon so he could give his mom a good life! he was a muggleborn but he knew that the magic community wouldn't have a problem if he were to live on a house among muggles as he takes care of his mother and works to support her.

He smiled. Yes! that is the dream, getting a house out of that small alleyway, out of that neighborhood and out of that life. All he was doing was for that work, so he didn't bothered with bullies that wanted their homework done, if anything it would help him study so he can get better grades and therefore more opportunities at a better job.

He knocked the door of the lab and it was opened by Monsieur Monte who smiled down at him. ''Luciano, my child! at what do I own the pleasure? you know class doesn't start until next period, right?'' he asked and Luciano nodded smiling back at him. 

Monsieur Monte was a tall blonde man with kind greenish eyes and an ability with creating potions so powerful it still blew Luciano's mind. He had a thick french accent and Luciano was glad the palace had many spells that made them understand each other as well as other students since the school had students from many backgrounds and different speaking languages.

''I know, I just wanted to pick some ingredients I forgot for the next class, may I do it?'' he asked politely and Monsieur opened the door more for him. ''Well of course, go forth, little gentleman'' he joked, Luciano laughed a bit and bowed mockingly and went for the ingredients.

He liked Monsieur Mariano Monte, he was a true gentleman and a great teacher, he was the youngest of the teachers but he had such a great and fun personality that made many students fall in love with his classes.

Luciano quickly took the ingredients and said his goodbyes as he had to head for the next class. Rushing through the hallway, the old shoes that his mom repainted to look like the uniform shoes making patting sounds on the tiles of the floor. He rushed through the hallways and dodged quickly when someone came out of a classroom in a sudden manner.

''Ah, sorry about that, ah you!'' said an older boy with a french accent.

Luciano wanted to die!

Ok let me rewind a bit before explaining who is this. There is a thing a bout Luciano... he knew he was gay since he was even younger than he was right now. He knew he liked other boys at school or his neighborhood but he only ever told his mother about this fact. She was alright with it of course but he refrained from telling anyone else since he had enough things to worry about at his old neighborhood.

He was so happy when he found out that in the wizarding community they didn't cared much about who dated who and so he permitted himself to be himself once in his life... and being himself meant liking boys... boys like this one right here.

Nolan Fabron was, perfection!

Imagine a boy with dark golden hair with beautiful almost white blue eyes, golden skin with a beauty mark on his lower lip. His uniform always clean and shiny smile, manners and grades at the top of his year and on top of all of that a golden heart. He looked like a young Benjamin Rojas, an actor from Argentina that his mom watched on tv on old reruns of soap operas.

''Hi!'' Luciano said with a smile with his toothy grin. Nolan looked at him with a weird face and covered his mouth not to made it twist with disgust, something that Luciano didn't noticed.

Nolan seemed ready to get out of there without saying anything when the voices of his classmates came from behind. ''Hey, hurry, we are going to be late'' said a boy coming behind him. ''Sure!'' Nolan said smiling at him and then smiled at Luciano. ''Please, do be more careful next time, we don't want you to get hurt'' he directed a prince charming smile at him and walked with his friends following close.

Luciano almost melted there. And don't get him wrong, he knew it perfectly well. He knew that Nolan was a boy who acted nice when other people were looking at him but whenever they crossed paths on the hallways and it was only the two of them he ignored Luciano like it was a bug on the floor.

Luciano was alright with it though, he didn't expect anything anyways so he was content to only get that fake amount of attention he could get from his crush whenever other people were around. Only a hello, or a good afternoon, a goodbye or a have a nice day on the hallways were sufficient for him to become a puddle in the floor.

It was fake, but for someone ugly like him it was all he could wish for.

He tried to walk quickly to his next class but was trampled by someone and pushed to the side almost dropping everything on his hands. A hand slammed on the wall next to him and he looked up to see a tall blonde girl looking at him with disgust. ''I thought I told you to stop talking to Nolan!'' she said.

He swallowed hard. Estrella DelaCoste, she was in fact the most beautiful girl on year two, her wavy red hair and eyes that look like a forest were admired by everyone at the school. Not to mention she was part of one of the longest line of purebloods in the country and her family owned several business. She was rich, beautiful and hated Luciano even more than Thiago.

''I- I'' he tried to say something but she quickly grabbed his shoulder and pressed on it, hard.

''Stay away from him freak, or I break you and whatever muggle family you have as well'' she threatened and threw the ingredients he had on the floor and walked away.

'Alright, breathe in and breathe out, things are alright' he told himself picking the things up. Things are alright, always! smile and keep going, you have a goal and things will turn out alright...' 

He smiled again and went to class.

.

It seemed things were against Luciano, it always seemed like that, but he tried to remain positive, sure, people seemed not to like him and days got hard sometimes but he received a note from his mom everyday from owls he borrowed from the school, the teachers were nice enough and seemed happy with his work and even he managed to make friends! so not all was bad!

Sure, people called them the ugly squad but he thought that all of them were bautiful on their own way. They met everyday on the gardens to eat and chat and would see each other on classes.

They were two kids. Marianne Laveau, a pureblood girl with a tall very tall lanky frame, named after the queen of vudu Marie Catherine Laveau and with an old history of magic behind her. Even with that background it seemed the rest of the students didn't fancied her frizzy hair or bubbly personality and they let her know that. People would say she was meddlesome and annoying, loud and obnoxious but all Luciano could see was a girl who seeked knowledge and wanted to party and be happy.

The other one was called Aitor Cardona. A boy from Barcelona who was short, fat with puffy cheeks and pink skin and according to his classmates, a dirty pervert. They spread rumors of him looking under people's skirts when they went up the stairs of the palace or trying to sneak a peak on the girls swimming lessons, in reality, Luciano knew that those things were accidents.

Aitor was only on the wrong place at the wrong time, he was a shy kid that ends on situations that he didn't ask to be in the first place, the incident with the skirts happened because he was running away from some guys who wanted to to transfigure his tummy into a bongo and he hid behind the stairs when a girl passed by and saw him she yelled saying that she was a pervert. And yeah, he did ended up seeing something under that skirt but he got so embarrassed he didn't went to class for two days.

The pool thing was the same, he got lost trying to find the way to the park outside the school and ended up near the sport area without noticing, he came from some bushes trying to find his way and when he though he found it he realized he was on the fence of the girls pool lesson. Again they screamed and called for help and he missed an entire week from embarrassment.

''Ran into trouble?'' Marianne asked with her nasal voice as she threw a dice for some game she was playing with Aitor. Luciano smiled at her ''Not at all, what makes you think that?'' he asked feigning innocence. 

Aitor looked down and pointed to his shoulder. ''There's a burnt mark there'' he said hiding his face a bit. Luciano looked and indeed his shoulder had a burnt mark on his shoulder, damn it was probably Estrella using some after burnt spell when she grabbed him. 

''Ah, this is a... potions accident!'' he lied to them with a smile.

Aitor looked sad while Marianne looked annoyed. ''Oh fuck no! look this is not alright! if they are still bullying you we should speak out!'' she said clenching her fists.

''And tell who? my mom? they won't let muggles here to see the graduation ceremony when they finish school let alone they would let her get in to complain with Madame'' he reasoned and sat on the grass with them.

He put his hands on his shoulders. ''I'm fine, it will take more than a few pushes to break me, I'm sure of it'' he said.

His friends looked at each other and they nodded not being able to mimic his smile.

But it was true, it took more than that to break him to the point of tears, but in the end they did broke him.

It took them years to do it and it wasn't this year, it took them until year five, when he was fifteen when everything spiraled into the mess it was now.

It was at the beginning of year five when a student from Ukraine transferred from Durmstrang due to dangerous circumstances and caught everyone by surprise.

Dymytro Kravets. He turned fifteen the day he was to be transferred, the day he arrived to France with his parents, angry, sad and heartbroken, he didn't expect to make friends here, he didn't expect to be happy here or to heal what had happened back at home.

He didn't expect to fall in love the first week he transfered with the boy they all called ugly.


	2. Chapter 2: How Do We Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second one already?  
> I'm on a roll!  
> Let me know what you think about this one and if the pace seems good now! Have a wonderful day y'all!

Chapter 2: How Do We Deal.

Dymytro Kravets grew up in Ukraine in a hidden mansion protected by the woods and mountains of Dzembronya where several spells clouded their home from strangers. He grew up with two big sisters Yana and Veronika and they had all the commodities a magical family with a long bloodline of purebloods could wish for. 

His father owned many clothing shops around the country and internationally business trading ingredients for potions and supplies for many countries as well, meanwhile, his mother was one of the prime designers on wizarding fashion in the country as well as a spokesperson for one of the most prestigious magazines in the business. They both came from pureblood families with lots and lots of money and so he enjoyed an easy life with his siblings.

He got invited into both Durmstrang and Hogwarts but his parents decided that, following the family tradition, it would be best if he were to study at Durmstrang.

He joined his fellow classmates on learning the most secretive and obscure ways of transfiguration to the dark arts. Nowadays, even with the blood-related restrictions of the school, it seemed like it wasn't as strict as it was in the past. For example they used to be pretty strict with the meals only giving the students the basic nutrients to survive in the cold but now they enjoyed big meals similar to the ones he heard about at Hogwarts and the chimneys were lit all the time now to fight against the cold of the winter days. But they were rough on their lessons plans and physical education practices.

He enjoyed his life with his classmates, they had a real sense of camaraderie, working together and healing each other wounds after a rough Quidditch practice or after a particular difficult Dark Arts lesson.

Most of all he enjoyed the friendship they had, he never thought life would change in just a few days....

But...He tried not to think about it, this was necessary, after what happened at his parent's factories they needed to run away, his sisters went into a protection carriage. Yana was sent to Hogwarts and his father went with her to protect her while Viktoria was sent all the way to Ilvermorny with his mother for the same reason of protection. 

He was sent with his care taker, the old Nana Babush, to France where they hid on one of their properties that they used for vacation before this whole mess started. He was sent here against his will, he tried to convince his parents that he will be safe at Durmstrang but they were not having it, he needed to be protected and so after many protests on his part he was enrolled on Beauxbatons.

To describe how he felt about the school... well... he hated it!

Call him crazy but he came to enjoy the brick walls, the damp hallways and the dark classrooms of Durmstrang, he liked being there and here everything was so bright and too pompous for his taste. Bright hallways with marble pillars all over the place, tiles with designs everywhere and great carpets with bright embroideries on them... he found it annoying.

He disliked it so much that he refused to wear the uniform, that blue silky thing, how was he supposed to concentrate on anything if he were to sit around on something so...bright! no, his red robes were going to be his uniform and he made sure to tell his parents this and since, technically, he was on protective detail from an arrangement with the ministry, the school and his parents private security, it seemed like the school administration agreed to at least allow his Durmstrang uniform to stay.

The only request was that he would be using the red gala uniform, since it seemed to go well with the aesthetic of the palace and he agreed to it.

He was glad for that, he already had to give up his home, his comrades and the whole education system he was used to. At least he didn't had to prepare for an O.W.L. yet. But he thought that if the change was going to be difficult, he at least could keep his uniform and he had a good sense of relief because of it..

However, wearing the red uniform and transferring after the first week of school already started did caught the attention of the other students... and again, he found this annoying. On his first day he was shown the installations and he attended to his classes the best way he could even when the art on the walls was distracting and the brightness of the room seemed to bother him. But when whispers started to come from around, he was unable to concentrate any longer.

They kept trying to talk to him, he like that they were friendly enough but even with the translation spells in the castle, he found their accent difficult to understand. He kept answering their questions the best he could but he just felt overwhelmed.

He used to have the habit of studying a bit at lunch but this was proven to be difficult with the way the wooden Nymphs were singing, and no, they were not singing in a bad way it was just that he was used to the quiet of the dining hall at his old school.

Maybe because he couldn't concentrate in anything at all today he started to pay attention to his surroundings and overheard the conversation a couple tables besides him.

''There he is, go and talk to him!'' said a voice.

''Wh-what wait, no, why?'' a trembling and out of tune voice. 

''You are from the school's paper right? talk to him!'' said a girl's voice

''But, why, there are not real important news regarding him and he seems busy studying!'' said the voice, it sounded like a boy who just hit puberty and his voice was still maturing so it sounded weird.

''I told you to ask him information, what his hobbies are and shit like that, he is not really responding to the rest of us so we want to know more. Now go or I'll tell Thiago to 'punish' you behind the school again, you ugly piece of trash'' whispered the female voice harshly. 

''Hey, stop..you're hurting me, please let go...' said the trembling voice and Dymytro was about to close his book and say something when the trembling voice finally agreed and a second later someone sat across of him.

The first thing he noticed was the hint of teary eyes, then he noticed the oddly shaped nose and the freckles across his entire face. The guy smiled at him through chapped lips and crooked teeth. ''Hello! nice to meet you, my name is Luciano Lozano, fifth year! just like you!'' he grinned and extended a hand to Dymytro.

Dymytro just stared at the hand and didn't took it, not because he was not trying to be cordial but because it took him by surprise that the hand was in such a bad shape. Red marks and scars on top of the white hints of old ones. It seemed the guy, Lozano, noticed this and quickly took some gloves out of his pockets and put them on. ''Sorry about that, you must've been disgusted touching a dirty hand'' he laughed a bit which Dymytro found odd.

Dymytro took a moment, after seeing the gloves, to check the rest of this boy's uniform. it looked ragged, a bit old, with seams everywhere, the hat was not in the same quality as the rest of the students and he swore he could see a band-aid sneaking under his hair right around his forehead. 

''Anyways, what is your name?'' He said and it seemed to snap him out of whatever trance he was in. He cleared his throat and tried to be as polite as he was with the other students that asked his name before during the day. ''Dymytro Kravets'' he said plainly.

''Well, welcome to Beauxbatons! I am part of the school's paper and since the other students seem to be interested in you I wanted to know if it was alright to ask you a few questions'' he said. ''Probably they are going to put on a column about your transfer'' he lied.

Dymytro looked to the side and shifted on his seat, Luciano noticed this and quickly raised his hands. ''Sorry, if it makes you uncomfortable we don't have to do it, I won't make you feel weird on your first day'' he said quickly. Dymytro shifted his gaze to a group of students on another table that quickly hid that they were staring at him.

''Won't they be mad if you don't give them answers though?'' he asked almost by reflex and quickly worried about putting the obviously bullied guy on the spot. However this guy only laughed and grinned those crooked teeth. ''Not at all, everyone is very nice to me here! they wouldn't be mad about it, besides I'm more concerned about you feeling comfortable'' he said.

There was a chill running down his spine, he felt kind of weird with that blatant smile and those blatant lies. It was obvious that those students were going to give him a hard time if he were to return without answers so he decided to play a long for a bit, just to give him a break. ''Pan Lozano, was it?'' he asked and the guy blinked a couple times. ''Pan? like bread?'' he asked back.

''Ah, no, Pan is Sir or Mister... what do you mean bread?'' Dymytro asked finding his counter question weird. ''Ah! Pan means bread in Spanish!'' Luciano laughed at the small confusion. ''Are you from Spain?'' Dymytro asked and Luciano nodded. ''Madrid to be exact!'' and surprising even himself, Dymytro let out a small breathy laugh. ''Ukraine'' he said.

''Whoah! that's far!'' Luciano said jumping a bit on his seat. ''What brings you here to France?'' he asked. ''Next question'' Dymytro said quickly. 

Luciano blinked again but he didn't pressed on the question. ''Alright, then... I really like your uniform! who designed it?'' he asked and it was an odd question to ask of course, it really seemed like this was an interview but Dymytro seemed to not mind that much anymore. ''Ah, well my mother made it if that's what you're asking but the design is from Durmstrang'' he said back and there was a spark on those tired eyes of the the small boy.

''That is so cool! your mom must be really good at sewing! my mom did my uniform as well since we can't afford the real one!'' he said seemingly...proud of admitting to be poor. ''and since last year I learned some spells to stretch it myself, I told her that we didn't need to buy another uniform this year, so she is using the money to pay for a designing course, it's been her dream for a while to design clothing and we've been saving a bit to make it happen'' he grinned.

Oh, there was another shiver down his spine but this time it was something warm... Dymytro didn't knew what it was with that statement but it resonated a little with him and it reminded him of his own mother. ''Mother does design'' he admitted ''She wanted to do it for a long time but her Father was against it, she did it anyways and succeeded...maybe your mom can succeed as well'' he said not knowing why he wanted to... encourage him a bit?

Again Luciano's eyes sparkled and he smiled. ''Yes! I really hope she can truly make it, we can't afford a college though so she is just starting with some independent courses, still took five years of saving though!'' he said. 

''That's alright, Mother did the same in secret until her father found out and in the end agreed to help her go to a school''

''What about you, do you enjoy designing?'' Luciano asked with interest. ''No, I don't have an ability with it, my sister does though'' 

''Ah, you have siblings?! that's great, I'm an only child so life gets lonely at home sometimes but that means we can get a whole cake for my birthday!'' he grinned.

Dymytro was about to ask why he wouldn't get a whole cake if he were to have more siblings but he stopped himself when the issue about money came into his mind. 'They probably have to save for a cake as well' he thought.

He tried to retreat from the whole talk of the birthday cake whatsoever. ''Right, so Yana is interested in fashion, she was really jealous I came here for that reason, knowing that France is the home of fashion or so she says. Veronika is more interested in business, she is starting her last year and wants to quickly get a job '' he gave him a lot of information which he didn't expect to do but there was something on the guy that made him give up that information.

''And what do you enjoy?'' Luciano asked. 

He thought for a bit, his interests were a little bit... boring if he said so himself. He liked reading but maybe the best answer to give was...''Quidditch, I like playing'' he admitted. 

''Oh! that's a bit violent for me but I see that a guy like you can enjoy it'' Luciano said and there was not ill intention there but Dymytro did found this statement weird. ''A guy like me?'' he asked.

Luciano shrugged, ''You know, a big, tall guy with good looks'' Luciano said scratching his cheek a bit. ''Good looks?'' Dymytro asked surprised.

''Yeah! you are tall and have muscles! you can tell even on those robes, and have nice eyes, ashy hair and for what I can tell you are nice! you are going to do great here'' again that crooked smile. The bell started to go off signaling the end of lunch. At that moment it seemed Luciano's smile went sad. Like, there was still a smile on his face but his eyes reflecting something else.

''Yes, you are going to do just fine, it was nice meeting before you join them'' he said, Dymytro looked at him with a question on his mind but Luciano waved politely at him and quickly skittered away. Dymytro could barely see when someone pulled him as he walked through the doors.

'Before you join them' he wondered the rest of the day what that meant.

.

The second day he was there, he was at the library and some people started to talk to him about quidditch, some older guy on his last year named Nolan, asked if he was thinking about joining the team but he declined saying that he still didn't knew if his transfer would only be temporal.

''You could totally fit in, though'' Nolan smiled. Ugh, he was too pristine, like one of those dolls his nana had at their old home, the ones he felt were always staring at him with huge eyes made of crystal.

''Perhaps some other time'' he said politely. And he kept trying to read, trying to translate some english spells into his language so he could get it right. Even when there were translation spells on the palace so everyone could understand each other most of the classes were to be written on either french or english as they were the most common languages the teachers could read.

The doll like guy seemed to understand the message and walked away with his friends but when he thought he might get to read something some girl appeared out of nowhere. ''Hi! I'm Saison, I was wondering if you would like to go and watch the game later this week'' the girl said quickly with her accent rolling everywhere... those fast conversations confused him a bit.

He just denied with the head. ''Have to study, I'm sorry'' he said but the girl stood there. ''I see, then what about if we go and see some fashion show, I know of one at the end of the month, we can sneak out of the palace, I know a way'' she said and he quickly knew what was happening.

The guy, Pan Lozano, probably gave them the information they talked about at lunch the day before. He wasn't annoyed by it, he knew the intentions before they spoke so he didn't mind that much that the conversation they had was public information now. 

However it seemed they didn't get the whole picture, after all the one interested in fashion was his sister. ''Sorry, I don't understand those things that much'' he said getting up from his seat and getting ready to leave. 

The girl tried to say something else but he politely waved and walked away but even when he was leaving he could hear her click her tongue. ''So the information was fake?'' she said and he turned to see her but she was already leaving.

.  
The third day he was there, people kept pestering him, he was already pretty annoyed but thought of what nana Babush told him about making friends, so he tried to answer some questions but overall he kept getting more and more annoyed so he excused himself and tried to find a quiet place to rest.

Ah, his mind was a mess! he didn't like these kind of things at all, he wanted to be alone just for a couple of hours, collect his thoughts and keep going. They were being nice enough but it was too much for him.

He ended up walking to the school grounds outside and into the park of the school.

A beautiful fountain adorned the park, he thought it was overly decorated and didn't understood the design at all but the sound of water was relaxing and plus nobody seemed to be around so he took a moment to sit on a bench and relax.

''Fucking hell!'' yelled a voice from afar and Dymtro flinched, 'so much for relaxing' he thought. He then heard a groan and curiosity got the best of him.

He followed the sound through some trees and rose bushes planted around the area until he found a secluded part of the park, hidden by several plants, where on a stone bench sat three people.

There was a small chubby guy with a worried face holding a potion and several boxes with.. makeup?

A tall, really tall and lanky girl with the worst mess of hair he'd seen applying something on the third person....

And well... the third person he met two days before... But he wasn't like this when they met! his eyes were swollen and purple, he wasn't wearing a shirt so Dymytro quickly noticed the bruises on his chest and stomach and as he complained about the girl applying some makeup on his face he was using his wand to sew the shirt on his lap and clean it a bit.

''Don't complain! if you would've listen to me me in the first place you wouldn't be in this mess'' the girl said. ''Fuck, but it hurts Marianne!'' he complained and laughed a bit despite the pain.

''M-Marianne be careful, his eyes must hurt'' the little guy said. ''Let me give him the potion first, we can apply the makeup later!'' he tried to reason but the girl clicked her tongue. ''No, this is punishment for not listening to me, I told you not to get in the school paper but no, you wanted the extra credit, told you not to get involved with gossip and no you went and found out about the new guy, told you not to hold the information you got of the guy, because you thought he was 'so nice you couldn't bring yourself to tell the rest what you spoke in private' and-'' the girl stopped when she finally noticed the guy dressed in red approaching from the bushes.

The other two guys followed her gaze. The chubby one yelped and hid behind the tall girl and Luciano quickly got up from his seat. 

''Ah, Dymytro!'' Luciano smiled widely and moved the wand so his shirt would get on him quickly, once dressed he approached him. ''Hello, nice seeing you here!'' he said.

Dymytro didn't knew what to say. This guy was hurt? because of him?

''What happened?'' he asked and Luciano kept smiling. ''Ah, nothing, small accident with a Quaffle! it seemed that the guys put a little spell on it and was acting like a Bludger and it hit me right in the face! a small accident really!'' he said quickly.

A Quaffle acting like a Bludger an accident? not a chance.

''Why did they did this to you?'' Dymytro pressed on the matter. 

''Did what? they didn't do anything'' Luciano laughed. ''Besides, some makeup to hide the bruises and a small potion for the swelling and pain and everything is back to normal. Right guys?'' he turned to the other two but they didn't respond. Luciano however approached the small guy and took the potion from him and took it in a big gulp.

Soon the swelling on his eyes started to go down and thanks to whatever makeup the girl put on there it seemed like there was nothing, only if you were to look really close you would notice he was wearing something in his eyes. 

''See? all better now, oh yeah this are my friends!'' he said and introduced them both. ''This is Marianne Laveau and this is Aitor Cardona. They are my best friends in the world'' he grinned.

''...A pleasure to meet you'' Marianne said not even trying to keep up with the act that everything was fine. ''Hello'' said the small guy hiding behind her.

''Dymytro Kravets, a pleasure'' he said politely from where we has standing but both guys seemed to be uncomfortable.

Dymytro looked at Luciano again. ''Do people do this to you a lot? or are you just unlucky to have Quaffles thrown on your face?'' he asked getting a bit desperate for answers even though he didn't knew why he needed those answers.

''Ah, no, no, listen, it was an accident, really... Like you said... I'm just unlucky'' he said and again the bells interrupted them as they signaled the end of their break.

''Well, time to go, I still have some things to do for the paper'' he said and walked past Dymytro rushing away but stopped suddenly. And nodded to himself a bit. ''Thanks, for talking to me again'' he said and rushed away.

''We should go'' said the little guy still hiding. ''Agreed'' said the girl closing the things they were carried into a box. ''A good day to you Mr. Kravets'' she said and walked passing him. The little guy behind her stopped for a moment as well though. 

''Ah, you seem puzzled but he doesn't like us speaking about this too much... It's just that, people in here are beautiful'' he looked down. ''But not on the inside, many are not'' he said and started his walk following the girl.

.

On the fourth day he was at the end of his patience. He was annoyed and angry, he kept telling people to go away, he didn't like bullies, not one bit! sure, things were rough sometimes on Durmstrang but they were comrades with his classmates so they had each other's backs. Things like bullying were never a problem around, there were teasings here and there but nothing came past that due to the possible punishments they could have if word were to come out that someone was bullying someone else.

In here it seemed like it was the law to bother someone different. In this day he'd seen people snicker around the tall girl called Marianne and threw paper planes at the little guy called Aitor and sure they weren't huge things but he could only imagine the things that happened in the shadows.

How could a beautiful place like this allow that? well he had a few theories.

First was that not everyone participated in the acts of bullying. No, there were many people that he found, were sincerely nice, he could identify those things easily, those people kept to themselves to their little groups of friends and were social enough to laugh among themselves and joke around. He saw them enjoying themselves and he knew they were nice. 

Second was that the people who participated in the bullying were sneaky enough not to be noticeable by the real nice people. Yeah, they will throw their sticks and stones hidden in the shadows, sometimes literally. He would see a hand or hear a spell being casted that ended on a paper plane or something stuck on someone's back but he never saw the people and if he saw them he found it really difficult to identify them afterwards.

These things had him really annoyed but most of all he was annoyed of the way Luciano seemed not to care about what was happening to him. He was better today, it seemed the potion worked out and he seemed to be healed but even then, whenever he was near there were whispers all around. He knew the bad people were planning something else but he didn't knew what it was and it annoyed him that Luciano didn't seem to care at all.

People should care if something bad was happening to them! how in the world wouldn't you care if someone pushed you around? he didn't like that one bit.

He tried to avoid any conflict that day and ignored them all.

.

The fifth day, the last day before the weekend.

That's when he saw what they were planning.  
Again his steps took him to the park and he went directly to investigate the little bench where he found Luciano and his friends before.

This time he found him alone, his hair was painted in bright neon red and he seemed to be brewing some potion on a small portable cauldron. He was humming some tune and kept sighing every now and then but that cursed smile of denial was still on his face.

''What happened this time?'' he asked and Luciano jumped a bit surprised by his presence. ''Ah, you scared me Dymytro!'' he laughed and pointed to his head. ''Accident in potions, really! I thought I mixed it properly this time and next thing I knew, my hair was red!'' he grinned.

''How does that even happen?'' Dymytro asked getting close and Luciano shrugged. ''Don't know, but I told Monsieur that I could fix it myself, watch'' he said and turned off the magic fire that was floating under the cauldron. He took a spoon out of his robes and took a sip of the steaming hot potion. Soon the red started to fall from the hair and it turned to normal in no time. ''See? as good as new, although a bit greasy!'' he laughed.

Dymytro was really annoyed! how in the world was this alright? how was he smiling? he felt so tired and defeated trying to figure it out so he just sighed. ''Just...How do you deal with it all?'' he asked and finally that smile fell into a surprised look. 

''How are you always smiling when bad things happen?'' he asked. ''How don't you go crazy with the things you go through?'' he asked almost yelling the words in his desperation to just wanting to know how he did it.

He thought his voice came too harsh but Luciano just smiled and got up taking the cauldron with him. ''Follow me'' he said.

Dymytro followed him through the park without saying a word, they walked a bit until they found a wall with vines all over it and a small iron door that Luciano opened and they walked through a small path in the woods until they reached a great wooden barn with a wooden fence around, again Luciano opened the gate and went into the barn.

Dymytro's eyes were marveled when he saw about a dozen or so gigantic horses with wings that were on the stables, all of them looking with a superior expression at them. Their mane was shining with light and they looked so powerful and majestic for a second he couldn't move.

''Abraxan horses'' Luciano explained. ''Madame lets me feed them from time to time'' and walked to a wall where a golden valve was connecting with a wooden barrel on the ceiling and pipes that led to the individual stables.

He turned the valve and the thing roared a bit, then the smell of alcohol filled Dymytro's nostrils as the distinctive smell of Single Malt Whiskey started to pour from the pipes into the horses' stables and they started to drink.

''They are not here all day, they just come to drink and then run free on the mountains'' Luciano explained. ''See, things seem hard but I believe in many good things... in the future, in happiness and that everything can be beautiful'' Luciano got close to a horse that surprisingly let him caress him a bit. ''Whenever I feel sad or angry and things don't go the way I want, I come here because they don't care that I don't look the way other's students do, they only care that I am good and they let me get close. I just try to remember that as long as I am good and keep smiling, these beautiful things can let me get close''

There was a light coming from a window and it hit Luciano on the top of his hat and suddenly he seemed as pretty if not more than any of those other doll looking students.

''They won't get close to you if you're not a good person?'' Dymytro asked. ''That's what Madame said. I'm sure it's true... So I remember that as long as I'm beautiful on the inside, good things can happen, I can touch beautiful, magical things and then...'' he laughed a bit again but just then Dymytro realized that all those other laughs from before were fake, this one was more honest. ''...Then I don't feel as sad as before'' he said.

Some people believe in love at first sight but Dymytro doesn't. After all it took five sights to really see that this boy was something else, something he might need in his life, something he liked...someone he might come to love.

And so with a hard beat on his heart and the sudden realization that he'd never liked anyone like this before, the boy who had to be hidden to be protected, felt like he needed to be seen now by just one little guy from Spain with a crooked nose, odd teeth and a weird face.

''Would you like to pet one?'' Luciano asked and in a daze, forgetting all the problems that seemed to invade his mind, Dymytro nodded and felt like Beauxbatons wasn't such a bad place after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all have a fantastic holiday!

**Author's Note:**

> Told ya, short and fast paced  
> I have some slow days at work so i might work on these as I finish the chapters of my other stories. 
> 
> Lemme know if you liked this and any ideas you might have!
> 
> have a beautiful day, be kind to others and merry xmas!


End file.
